Untainted Purity
by Healer Kira
Summary: Luigi, a happy 4-year old, has been kidnapped by an sorcerer to be used for his power and purity. Will his older bro be able to save him? Or will he be lost... Tainted.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Not even the plot. THE PLOT!

+=+=+=Untainted Purity=+=+=+

Chapter 1

Perfection

By Healer Kira

He was perfect.

His heart was of the purest kind, untainted and innocent, even though the boy had suffered many hard ships. His body was strong, and his power of thunder was vaster than the sea was wide. A mind of brilliance, ad a body of power; He was perfect.

Yes, he would be the perfect one to control, Raele thought, a smirk twisting his changed face as he watched the child play with his brother. And if he resisted, it would simple to extract his energy and use it as his own. He needed an heir, and an heir he would have.

With that thought, he started towards the two playing brothers, darkness morphing his figure until it was that of a jolly street vendor, selling his fruits with a happily faked smile.

Luigi Mario would be his heir, and he would have those powers, whether the boy liked it or not.

OoOoOoOoO

"Gotcha Weegee!" Mario Mario, a strong boy at the age of 9 laughed, lightly tackling his younger brother to the ground. Luigi giggled and pushed at his older brother.

"Get off Mar!" Mario obliged, standing with a smile and reaching down to help the smaller boy up.

"We were playing hide and seek, not throw Luigi to the ground!" He pouted laughingly as he pulled himself up, gazing upward at his taller bro.

Though Luigi was only 4, he was very mature and articulate for his age, his parents dying when he was three and him being an avid reader. Mario was not able to spend much time with his younger brother already known as the hero of the kingdom, so Luigi had also learned from a young age how to take care of his self. Yet through it all, he had somehow maintained his childish innocence and nativity.

"I know, I know. You were it. Want to start again? I'll count."

He offered lamely, feeling slightly guilty for ruining the game, but Luigi was already distracted, his vivid sapphire eyes picking out a fruit vendor selling ripe oranges a few yards away. Oranges were his favorite. Immediately, he was off, running toward the vendor with a squeal.

Mario followed after the little one uncertainly, even though there was a smile on his face. For some reason, the vendor gave him a bad feeling…

But that was silly. Why ruin his little bro's joy because of a stupid feeling?

So he followed after Luigi, watching with a smile as he ordered an orange, smiling brightly with faked enthusiasm. Nothing seemed blaring wrong; the four-year old ate the treat happily, and they went back to their play. A few hours later the sun began to drop over the horizon, and they travelled back to Mushroom Castle, laughing as they darted through the busy streets. After dinner, and much fun, the two were sent to bed, surprisingly going with little protest. Both fell asleep, with a contended sigh, drifting off in to the land of dreams.

No one noticed as a certain emerald pajamaded child disappeared in a blaze of dark fire.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_This story was done as a request\challenge for Kind Moon Princess Serenity._

_I hope everyone reading this likes hide n' seek. I mean, who doesn't? It will remain as my favorite game from my childhood._

_Also, sorry if it sounds about a bit strange if Luigi is already reading books. I'm too young to- Well, I'm not going to give an estimate of my age, but I am a bit too young to know how 4-year olds act like when they're not all hugs and giggles. Or something like that. _

_Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own fire. Or darkness. Or my reader's souls. But one day…

Untainted Purity

Chapter 2

Disappearance

By Healer Kira

It was dark. He couldn't see, yet he knew that he was falling, falling into the black abyss that was his nightmare. Though he screamed, his throat aching from the effort, there was no sound, just the blackness surrounding him, and the fire, he horrible, horrible fire that blazed so dreadfully high...

Then, the fire dissipated, and Luigi's screams started to echo in the dark mist, but he didn't stop, just continued to thrash and scream in the vile dark, begging for his brother, or someone, anyone to come-

A gloved hand cloaked that seemed to radiate evil clasped over his mouth and he jumped, writhing away from the hard body behind him holding Luigi in cold hard hands of ice-

"Stop." A voice hissed into his ear, laced with a promise of pain.

He stopped, frightened, but he couldn't help the hot tears from running down his face.

_'Mario, where are you?'_

OoOoOoOoO

Mario sat up with a gasp, looking around their bedroom with fearful anticipation, as if the horror from his nightmare was going to appear before his very eyes. Nothing was there, and for some odd reason, this worried him more than if the creature had appeared.

Dim light shone through the thin curtains, showing it was early morning. Most of the castle would be awake then, he thought.

The boy's eyes slid over to his younger brother's bed, and he froze, pausing in his action to throw off the bed sheets. All he could do was stare, shocked at the empty bed beside his.

He threw himself out of bed, running over to the cot in an attempt to prove his eyes wrong, but, unfortunately, the green sheets remained barren.

Naturally, he panicked, dashing around the room with terror until the thought came.

"_He's down at breakfast_."

Mario stopped in his frantic search, panting. Of course. He was being silly; Luigi had woken up early, and gone down without waking him. It was simple. He shook his head admonishingly, mentally scolding himself for the overreaction.

The nine-old dressed, then ran out of the room, past one of the cleaning maids and down the staircase, blazing past Princess Peach. She merely shook her head and smiled at his antics, watching as he dashed into the dining hall.

It wasn't empty; Toadsworth and few of the kitchen workers were there, but no Luigi. He stopped one walking by.

"Have you seen my brother today?"

She just smiled politely and shook her head no, breezing past him into one of the side doors.

Someone tapped his shoulder and he whirled around, seeing Toadworth standing behind him, a sad look upon his lined face.

"I suppose Master Luigi is missing, my boy?"

A heavy rock of dread settled into his stomach.

"Er… Yes, he is. How did you…?"

Toadworth sighed, turning with a gesture to follow.

"I was afraid this might happen. I did warn you not to go out, in case…"

He did remember now, the elderly man calling out to halt, as they ran into town.

They were in the hallway now walking, not, to Mario's surprise, in the direction of the adviser's office, but to the library.

"I suppose all we can do now is do our best to stop it."

OoOoOoOoO

Blasted child. Coming with such fuss, sniveling and carrying on as he did…

Ah well. It couldn't be helped. The brat was unconscious now, at least. The only decision to make is whether to erase or modify his memories…

To modify would be the best choice. Wouldn't want to disrupt his flow of knowledge and power, hmm? Be simpler as well. Get rid of that blasted loyalty to the red boy, add in a little abuse, and he would be a flawless apprentice to carry on his plans.

Maybe he'd even give the child a little of his power. Perhaps plant the seed of darkness, just in case he was defeated?

No matter. Either way, he **would** have his plans fulfilled.

_OoOoOoO_

_So short because of two reasons: Writers block, and conundrum whether or not to add in my prophecy. I have one I've been saving for a special story, and I don't really want to give it away so soon… eh, I'll figure out something. _

_Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Untainted Purity

Chapter 3

The Legend

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoOoO

Toadsworth pulled an old, decrepit book off of one of the shelves and plopped it onto the table. A small cloud of dust arose at the motion, but he ignored it, flipping through the book and pointing at a seemingly random page.

"There he is." The man spoke solemnly. "The high sorcerer Raele. Every two thousand years, he departs from his tower, searching for a proper heir to continue on with his plans of conquering all dimensions. He chooses only those most powerful and pure, so that he may corrupt their purity, and use their power for his own gain. I knew he would be searching and I did warn you before you left..."

Mario resisted the urge to shout 'Yes! I know! You warned us! We ignored you! Stop mentioning it!'

"How can I get Luigi back?" he asked instead.

Toadsworth shook his head.

"It hasn't been done yet. No one has ever came back if kidnapped by Raele. It has been thought they were killed. No one who has gone to rescue their lost loved-ones has ever returned either."

The advisor fixed Mario with a stern look.

"Now I hope you're not entertaining any thoughts of going after Luigi. He is gone, and-"

"I won't."

Toadsworth raised his eyebrows, surprised and quite skeptical. Mario closed his eyes, his head drooping.

"I- I understand that Luigi is gone… most likely forever, and I accept that. I don't think that he'd would want me running off and getting myself killed simply because I thought he could be alive. Besides, I have a duty now, to protect the Mushroom Kingdom in my father's place. I can't abandon my post, and I can't abandon the people."

The advisor stared at him a few moments before nodding approvingly.

"That's… very mature of you, Master Mario."

A pause, then a quiet,

"I'll leave you to grieve."

Mario kept his head bowed as the elderly man limped past him, the sounds of his erratic steps eventually disappearing. Immediately he ran to the book, a grin upon his face as he examined the page.

"A sucker on a stick." He muttered, turning the page from the portrait of the warlock. A picture of a looming tower, thunder clouds positioned around it took up the entire page, a clichéd sight. The boy squinted at the paragraph inscripted upon the next page.

_The sorcerers tower is not hard to find, but incredibly difficult to enter. Though there is an entrance at the bottom, it is not commonly used as it is not commonly found. Only one, Mathers Hawthorn the Fifth has ever been known to have seen the entrance. He is also the only person ever known to have survived traveling to the tower, and the only one who currently knows it's.  
He now lives in the Mushroom Kingdom, near the treacherous Lost Woods._

Mario grimaced. Well, at least he had an answer where to go. Well, half an answer. He needed to find this Mathers guy…

He carefully returned the book to his place on the shelf, bounding off to his room for supplies, ready to start to start the journey for his stolen brother.

OoOoOoOoO

Luigi awoke suddenly, laying on a hard, cold surface.

All he could remember was an awful, revealing feeling, as though someone was searching through his deepest, most private thoughts…

And then it all can rushing back, as though held by invisible walls, his entire, sorrowful life…

Their once kind father beating them…

Moma, dying, **dead, **by his papa's hand….

Mario comforting him…

Mario** abandoning **him….

Everything, all of the painful memories he wished to forget, dashed into his mind, forcing him to relive every single angonizing moment…

But then there was a man. Not a handsome man, or one with even a kind aura about him, but one that picked him up the surface, holding him in hard, but gentle arms. He wore a soft smile, though his mismatched eyes of black and yellow remaining unfeeling.

Then the blackness came once more, throwing the child into the nightmares of his alleged past.

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Here ya go. Don't you love people who distract you from what you're working on by asking if it is done? Me too._

_Review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I own a journal. Not Nintendo. But one day...

Untainted Purity

Chapter 4

Awakening, and No Self-Preservation

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoOoO

It was awhile before he was aware of anything again.

He awoke softly, not opening his eyes despite the heavy breathing sounds beside him. Luigi could feel a hard, rough surface beneath him. A bed?

Where the heck was he?

"I see you are awake."

The soft greeting came from beside him and Luigi jumped at the sudden sound, opening his eyes to see a gloomy stone ceiling ,and a black-haired man standing over him. His eyes were a pale green, Luigi noticed sleepily.

_Weren't they black and yellow before? _

"My name is Raele. I found you out in the streets, barely alive. What is your name."

A demand, not a question. Luigi gulped, nibbling on his lip nervously. This was not a man to disobey.

"Lu-Luigi sir."

Raele smiled, not kindly.

"Good. Seem I won't have to teach you much." His eyes narrowed suddenly. "Stop that. It's a nasty habit. I will not allow it."

He stopped his nervous nibbling, fear shining in his bright sapphire eyes. The sorcerer nodded in satisfaction.

"Breakfast is in exactly 10 minutes. You're uniform is in the dresser. Be downstairs on time, or you won't get any."

With that, he left, leaving behind the confused and frightened child.

He wasn't really sure about the strange man, but he saved him from the streets, so he couldn't be that bad, right?

Luigi slid out of the lumpy bed, stumbling on the uncut stone floor as he made his way to the dresser, peering in cautiously. Pair of simple black leggings, socks and tunics were the only clothing inside it. His eyes scrunched in confusion.

Weren't these clothes from the Middle Ages?

He ignored it and dressed quickly, putting on a pair of surprisingly comfortable black boots before making his way out of the room.

The hallway was very large, but barren, only the occasional portrait(all of which seemed to glare at him, oddly enough) and torch adorning the walls. The stairs were only a little ways down the hall, leading directly into a dining hall. Raele was already at the table of course, staring at Luigi with a impassive look.

A small flick of the wrist-Luigi would have missed it if he hadn't been staring- and a feast appeared upon the surprisingly small table.

"Eat. You'll need you strength for the tests."

The wicked smile upon the sorcerers face made him nervous, but he gave a "Yes sir,"and clambered up onto the tall chair. It came as no surprise he could reach the table, as large as it was.

His plate filled with food, and he timidly began to eat, too scared to ask any of the questions buzzing in his in mind.

OoOoOoOoO

It took him only a few hours to walk to Lost Woods, and only another few hours to finally locate the house.

It looked more like a greatly neglected log cabin, covered in vines, dirt and just about everything else.

But this had to be the place. Cautiously walking up to the front door, he gently rapped on it.

No answer. He wasn't really surprised.

He knocked again. No answer.

So, Mario opened the door, throwing it open and stepping back in case anything ran out.

Nothing.

_This is getting strange…_

Peeking around the corner, he saw nothing but an empty room. It looked as though no one had lived in the cabin for years; Dust coated every surface, holes littered the ceiling, and the floor was cover in trash. There was little furniture, only a single table and a few cabinets lining the back wall.

However, the boy walked in carefully all the same, looking around as he stepped to the table. A small book rested upon the table, along with a small black key. Curiously enough, these items were the only in the room void of any dirt or dust.

Mario picked up the book, opening it to the inside cover.

_M. Hawthorn_

Mather's journal? Interesting… Mario thought. He'd have to read it later; Luigi was his main priority.  
So he flipped through the pages at random, reading phrases in his search for the information.

_I am writing this journal so you, my reader, may know my life…._

_I have a little sister, named…_

_We lived happily in our,…_

_**Then she disappeared.**_

He stopped his flipping as the line caught his eye.

_My little sis- she just vanished into thin air. I didn't know what to do at first… But then, taking on my father's saying of "There is a logical reason for everything" I started to research. For 5 days and nights I researched, searching for what could possibly take her away.  
Then I found the legend of Raele.  
Like any rational person would, I discarded the idea at first. It sounded like a morbid fairy tale. But though I rejected the idea, something made me keep that book, even as I read hundreds of others, searching for an answer.  
Finally, on the dawn of the fifth day, I was ready to give up. Despite everything I had read, nothing fit the circumstances-  
It was then I remembered the legend. After reading it over, and over, I finally came to the conclusion:  
This was it. The only explanation.  
The book told exactly of where Raele hid himself. (I am sure that particular tome has been destroyed now).  
It is in this journal that I will reveal where Raele hides, and how I defeated him._

_I will tell you now it is not a pleasant quest. _

_If you have any sense of self-presevation-_

Mario couldn't help but laugh.

_Turn back now._

**Not. A. Chance.**

_OoOoOoOoO_

_Broken is due to update now, but I felt obligated to do Untainted Purity first, as it is a request. But it is coming, don't worry. Maybe even today! _

_Anybody have ideas? Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to test about tests on owning Nintendo. Because I don't.

Untainted Purity

Chapter 5

Kindness

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

_At the heart of Lost Woods, it says. This is going to be a task._Mario thought exasperatedly, as he determinedly trudged through the maze-like forest. Using a map he'd found in the back of the journal, he was now heading straight towards Raele's tower, located at the center of Lost Woods, a place no one had ever found before.

Except Mathers, apparently.

_And soon, me._

There was no doubt in Mario's mind that he would find that tower. He was going to get his little brother back .

He just had too.

According to the small, worn piece of parchment in his hands, about three miles forward was a small burrow where he could stay the night and rest for the battle ahead.

_Too bad I don't know how long a mile is, and that burrow is probably long gone by now._

Mario sighed. All he could do now was keep walking and hoping.

OoOoOoOoO

NO! You insufferable imbecile! Again!"

Luigi flinched, tears running down his frightened face, but he shakily repeated an attempt of the spell he had learned the words to merely hours before.

"L-leva s-scyphum!"

The glass of water precociously rose a few inches before falling back to the ground, tipping and spilling liquid all over the floor.

"You idiot! It's a simple spell- a toddler could do it!"

The sorcerer sighed, pressing his fore finger and thumb against his temples. With a wave of the hand, the mess disappeared.

"Go. Before I lose my temper."

The child flinched again, dashing out the door with a terrified, "Yes s-sir."

Raele growled angrily as he stormed to his study, snapping his fingers and magically mixing a cup of tea as he leaned back in the comfortable desk chair.

"Blasted boy can't do a dammed thing." The magician muttered a few more choice expletives under his breath.

Patience never was his strong point, but if this boy was going to be the one to complete his plans, he would have to be patient. He couldn't learn a simple levitating spell!

_The lad's only four, Raele. Give him a break. _

"I was doing the elements by his age." He grumbled to an empty room.

How long ago was that again? A good five thousand years at the least…

Truth was, he didn't really have much more time left in this world. His magic was wearing thin, and this apprentice would have to be the last.

_Remember to be gentle. With that past you gave him, yelling won't solve anything._

He was just growing soft, Raele decided. But it was true, if he wanted this child's loyalty, he would need to be at least a little bit kind.

Gods, this was going to be terrible.

_OoOoOoO_

_Yes, Raele, be gentle. He's only four._

_I think now I understand what writing a filler chapter feels like._

_Though I will be going off to Helen on Tuesday, I will have my computer with me and I will work on all of my current stories. _

_Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Nintendo. Luigi would be **sooo **messed up though.

Untainted Purity

Chapter 6

Where Someone Cares

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

Luigi was tired, and scared. At this point, he thought, it might be better to be out on the streets.

Raele was just as bad as Papa had been, if not worse. It wouldn't be long until he was hurting him too. The boy would have ran away, if not for the fact there was nowhere to escape. Not a window, trapdoor, nothing, and all the doorways just seemed to lead where the sorcerer wanted them to. If he walked through one without the magician's permission, he'd just end up back in his room (He had found this out after several attempts to walk out the doorway of his bedroom).

So yes, it was worse. Here, he was completely under Raele's control, as opposed to where he could at least sneak out the house with Papa.

But what could he do? He was only four. He couldn't fight against a sorcerer.

He cried himself to sleep that night, wishing he could just once, find a place where people cared.

OoOoOoO

Night had fallen, but Mario still didn't stop, going on barely discernible landmarks to find what he hoped to be the direction of his brother. He was exhausted, stumbling every few steps, but yet, he just couldn't bring himself to stop. Images of Luigi being hurt, killed, or tortured flashed through his mind every second he paused, even for a moment.

He had passed the burrow hours ago, his suspensions correct, but even if they hadn't been, it was impossible to stay for even a minute, much less the entire night.

The 9-year old then remembered the journal, one paragraph in particular playing in the back of his mind,

…_felt as though if I dared stop to rest, even for the smallest of moments, she would die, in some terribly painful way screaming for me to save her. Several times I tried to stop, but to no avail.  
Finally, cursing myself for my stupidity, I realized that it was my own fear of losing her that forced me to continue. It was some kind of spell that fed upon your fears and used them to force your body into a half-sleeping state, so that evil sorcerer could easily kill you when you finally made it to his tower.  
Though you may choose to use something else, I chose to focus on the memories of me and my sister together, the recollections filling up my mind and allowing me to stop. As soon as I did s, I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, crawling…_

His mind racing, he immediately thought of his brother, bringing up memories of happier times, when Moma and Papa were still alive, when Luigi used to be so happy and carefree…

His knees gave out almost as soon as he banished the images from his mind, and Mario was forced to crawl in a half dazed state to the nearest shelter, a hollow oak tree. He didn't even have time to even marvel at how fast it worked, falling into dreams of laughter and joy.

Above him, lightening flashed across the cloudy night sky and thunder rumbled warningly. A storm was moving in, and it was not going to be pretty.

_OoOoOoO_

_Strange, very strange, my weary search to find,  
the peace which only centers in the mind._

_A quote I haven't thought of in years; the first thingto come to mind when I finally finished this chapter. _

_Review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, no cares if you put disclaimers. But set off ONE bomb and everyone gets hysterical… freaking jerks…

Untainted Purity

Chapter 7

Storm

By Healer Kira

OoOoOoO

_I couldn't tell how long it had been, but when I finally awoke, a storm was raging, tearing down trees and blowing around everything in sight, including me. For hours it seemed, I trudged through the storm, being knocked about and thrown down every few seconds. Soon, I was forced to resort to crawling on elbows and knees, trying to find a place to shelter from the storm.  
It was then I stumbled directly into an odd underground room. It was thankfully dry, a small cot in the corner and a chest (full of food and medical supplies found out later) being it's only furniture. I immediately went to the bed, exhausted beyond measure, and fell into a deep sleep…._

OoOoOoO

The rain was pounding, stinging his unprotected hands and face, wind knocking him back with each step he took. It was only by a miracle that his supplies were still attached to his back; he could only hope the journal hadn't been ruined by the storm.

Mario knew he would have to find shelter soon, but at the time, all there was to hide in was the occasional hollow tree trunk. If he wasn't able to find it soon…

There!

Darting forward with a burst of adrenaline, he lunged underneath the small roof into the underground room, landing on the dirt with a huff. Raising his head from the soft soil, he warily looked around the almost empty room. It was just as the journal had said; a small cot and chest. Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust, a fact reiterated when Mario emptied the contents of his bag onto the bed.

He sighed, assessing the items morosely. Everything was soaked, it was a god-send that this place had supplies, otherwise he would be in a very bad situation. Mario picked up the journal, scrunching his eyebrows in confusion. It was completely dry, not a single water mark or stain marking its leather-bound pages. He accepted it with a shrug; he was venturing in to unknown territory, and there were bound to be such surprises.

With a sigh, he threw the ruined supplies out in to the storm, not knowing what else to do with them. Hopefully the wind would take care of it for him. Then, after restocking his bag with provisions from the chest, he fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of screaming and green.

OoOoOoO

_From the safe house beneath the earth, Raele's tower is only a few miles ahead of the two-pronged tree. From this point my friend, you are on your own. There are several ways to assess entry to the tower; I was simply lucky enough to have enough magic to… I cannot say. It is a challenge one must figure out on their own. _

_Do not be surprised if your sibling or loved one does not recognize you, or believes you to be evil. The sorcerer often manipulates the minds of his victims, planting false memories and tampering with the rest, as to force them to give him their loyalty. _

_I wish you the best of luck, my friend._

_Mathers Hawthorn_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_I actually am enjoying myself on this story. It is fun to do. _

_Review!_


End file.
